The sequence of amino acids in the variable regions of both heavy (V.sub.H) and light (V.sub.L) chains of immunoglobulin (Ig) produces a conformation in the antigen binding site (i.e., parotope) allowing interaction of that antibody with a specific antigen. Injection of Ig into a heterologous host animal will give rise to anti-xenotypic (specific for species), anti-isotypic (specific for Ig class), and anti-idiotypic (specific for antibody variable region) antibodies. Two functional classes of anti-idiotypic antibodies can exist, one of which reacts with the parotope, and another which reacts with the V.sub.H and/or V.sub.L framework (framework determinants). See generally, Geha, (1981) N. Engl. J. Med. 305:25-28; Jerne, (1974) Ann. Immunol. (Paris) 125C: 373-389.